


Betrayal and Death: A Sketch

by rsadelle



Category: Bible (New Testament), The Bible
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-02
Updated: 2002-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to die," he said reasonably one evening. I'd thought he was praying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal and Death: A Sketch

_I only did what you wanted me to._  
\--Judas, _Jesus Christ Superstar_

"I'm going to die," he said reasonably one evening. I'd thought he was praying.

"We all die," I said irritably.

"I will die," he said. "You have to engineer it."

I was outraged. "Me? I will not cause your death."

"You will. You must."

"Why me?"

"I love you." He stared past me. "Don't tell me how."

"Why not?"

"It has to be a true betrayal." He looked directly at me, almost through me. "Betray me."


End file.
